Sesshomaru's memmories of Kagome
by SariannaGrey
Summary: Sesshomaru and Kagome think back on the days when she and Inuyasha were still together that led up to her remembering her past life and her true identity. (May do a new story here soon I wish to get all the chapters up in one go so no waiting is needed I am a bit picky No I do not own Inuyasha
1. The Awakening

Flashback to the first time Kagome caught Inuyasha kissing Kikyo first flashback in order of timeline-

Kagome backed up then started running in the oppisite way tears flowing unchecked down her cheeks. Koga appeared before Kagome he noticed that she did not look him in the eye, then looked behind Kagome and saw Inuyasha kissing Kikyo she pushed past Koga and said colder than the winter itself. "There is nothing anyone can do for me now, I do not need your pity it's my foolishness that caused my ending up like this, how many times has he done this now before I caught this I'll never know but leave me the hell alone you damn wolf or I'll purify your ass!"

Kagome started running as she started crying, then ran away blindly until she bumped into a solid form, she did not look up still as she said. "I am very sorry for bumping into you." Sesshomaru looked down at the woman who was running away from something she did not like. Her voice shook badly. He recognized her voice it was Kagome who traveled with his younger half brother. She sounded like she was crying. She looked up at Sesshomaru with tears streaming down her face.

"Kagome it's Sesshomaru you bumped into, tell me what happened why are you like this?" He asked then to his utter shock she ran into his arms and started shaking like a leaf, crying while hiding her face against his shoulder as she said quietly and coldly. "Inuyasha is kissing Kikyo at the moment, it was foolish of me to trust anyone in this life as well but men are all the same they enjoy hurting women, I do not trust men and did not where I am from, and now I am reminded of the reason why. I loved him yet this makes the 40th time I have seen him go off alone so I followed him stupidly and saw them kissing, Why I ran to you I'll never know but I sensed your presence out this way so I ran this way. So please do not leave me with him! You always follow us and this is tearing me apart, I have even had to save her for his sake, and she has tried to kill me too. So can I stay here with you please Sesshomaru your being here is soothing to me and you relax me so maybe I won't dream of those things, I know I will never be able to be happy with Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome as heard her words but when she was quiet. This strange priestess, who was proud and a rare beauty and spirited was broken tonight. His little half brother has a lot to answer for it would appear. Sesshomaru tried to move back but Kagome slipped and almost hit the ground, it was then he got a good look at her tear stained face then he noticed she had fallen asleep against his shoulder. She wanted to come out at night and talk with him not his worthless idiot half brother, she had said men were worthless yet she seemed to trust him. He laid against the tree laying her on his chest as she snuggled against him in her sleep she sat up and touched where Inuyasha had injured his arm frowning as she healed it completely, the arm reformed as she healed him, she smiled in satisfaction then fell back asleep completely against him.

Koga's eyes widened as he saw Sesshomaru with both arms and in his left arm laid Kagome she so looked at peace so Koga said. "Kagome hardly sleeps that good you know, yet she is asleep and she healed you completely her powers as a priestess are staggering. She never healed Inuyasha yet she healed you."

Sesshomaru picked up Kagome's bow and notched a arrow as he said. "Keep what you seen here to yourself for this woman to cry over my foolish little brother is stupid." Koga had a idea but he did not like it either.

"She sounded downright cold hearted to me. She threatened to purify me if I did not move then ran to you. I hate to suggest this but make her forget about your little half brother. I can not do that myself she clearly has choosen you to help her when she is upset you saw her crying? She knew or sensed you were nearby she did not care how long she ran but she was clearly running to you."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he looked down at the sleeping Kagome. She had told him as much but could she accept him? He wanted to know more about her so they spent time talking after everyone had gone to sleep. Kagome would laugh or dance under moonlight or hum a strange song like she was enjoying his company one night then she spoke up and said. "If only I had met you instead of Inuyasha I would not have to hide who I am from everyone else.. Hey Sesshomaru if I had a way to fix everything so I did not meet Inuyasha would you find me even if it was five hundred years in the future?"

Sesshomaru smiled and said. "Only five hundred years in the future is that all, I would search for you forever if you wished me to."

Kagome looked down the light in her eyes fading like she could not stand such a life with Inuyasha as she spoke quietly her voice filled with sadness. "Inuyasha is now pressuring me to marry him after Kikyo died.. Kaede agreed then to it because she thinks I am Kikyo's reincarnation but I am not Kikyo uses bow I used to use.. well you will find out one day. I will never be happy with Inuyasha at all. I usually go up to the hill or go to the well near Kaede's village to think when I am upset or in thought."

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome and noticed she was trembling like she was afraid of something about her past or afraid of his foolish younger half brother his mind had a flashback to when he had saw her slashed arm and knew it was the work of Inuyasha. Something else troubled her like a fear of what was to come of her being married to Inuyasha, like she feared for her life when around him. He would find out soon enough he was patient he could always ask her though. He got ready to do just that when he looked at Kagome she had fallen asleep next to him completely relaxed around him it would seem she was a woman did she have no caution around him, such a strange priestess.

-end of flashback-


	2. Who is this priestess?

-Kagome and Sesshomaru second flashback-

Sesshomaru saw Kagome fall asleep waiting for him to arrive at their usual meeting place. She seemed to be having a nightmare. He walked over and picked her up in his arms and laid down with her in his arms, the painful expession she had disappeared she snuggled against him and he raised his eyebrows so the great Kagome can be loveable too he had only seen her angry and annoyed all the time and hurt she never once relaxed around his younger half brother.

Sesshomaru noticed the sun rising and he picked her up to take her back to her camp on the way back he ran into Miroku who said. "Well now this is interesting, Sesshomaru hand her to me I'll make sure she returned to camp safely." Kagome stirred in his arms her eyes were now violet which used to be brown, she glared sleepily at Miroku and said. "There is not a chance in hell that I will allow that you damn lecher, you would touch my ass the first chance you got. I am safest where I am now, I will remain here if you try to touch me you loose your fingers and other vital parts of your body! I am not missed back at the camp anyhow, you never saw me understood tell Inuyasha I went home I do not want to see him. I just may skewer him with Tetsseiga I should have never given him that sword though what a waste of a good sword, Miroku leave and forget you saw this or I'll kill you myself or tell Sango you were being a lecher. I never want to see what I did again understand?"

Miroku stepped forward to take Kagome noticing she clung to Sesshomaru and saw her violet eyes narrowing dangerously on Miroku as if daring him to lay a finger on her and grabbing the hilt of his Tenseiga, it pulsed in reaction then Miroku stepped back with his hands in the air and walked away saying. "As the scary lady wishes you are full of surprises Kagome I'll leave then."

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome who had passed back out her hand fell away from Tenseiga and she looked worn out from saying that even. Sesshomaru wondered why she reached for his sword instead of a bow but figured he would find out in time he found a abandoned house for Kagome and him to take shelter in, the next morning Kagome woke up and sat up her eyes now violet.

Sesshomaru came in and said. "Kagome your eyes changed color to violet why?" Kagome touched below her eyes and said. "Maybe its because of 'her' awakening from her slumber within me. Thank you for not handing me to that lecherous monk I would have taken a sword and chopped his fingers off or worse for touching me. I do not trust those hands of his. I am not 'Kikyo's reincarnation' I'll tell you that much Miroku and Sango know that. Hence why Miroku backed off at my threat I meant every word I would have not accepted him touching me and he would have paid the price.

As for Inuyasha he does not care where I go when we camp, Sango will cover for me because she knows what I saw and she threatened to slay him for me I told her he lost everything he could have had by being too greedy. Thank you Sesshomaru, I still can not tolerate people near me right now, so why is it you who can keep 'that' side of me calm its a mystery."

Kagome looked down at her hands and sniffled slightly Sesshomaru put his hand on Kagome's and she looked up shock registered on her face replacing the saddness that he had briefly seen why was this woman so tormented why did she hide it behind a mask. She is not as strong as everyone thinks why can no one else see this they are such idiots. She is like a wild animal but everyone thinks she is a sweet person they will regret that when she gets angry, Sesshomaru thinks back to the time Kagome missed his left arm and hit his armor shattering it, now that he thought about it she never could hurt him she had said she never missed she could not bring herself to hurt him yet his younger brother she is very hard on. "Kagome I have a question, when you shattered my armor on my left arm you did so because you could not bring yourself to do so. Yet you can pierce other demons with sacred arrows with no problems correct?"

Kagome replied softly. "I just could not hurt you or rather I refused to do so something in me was enraged that I was supposed to shoot you, it scared me I would have sooner shot Inuyasha before hitting you it was weird I fought my own aim to hit your armor not your body. Shippo cheered me on but I was screaming in my head to stop and put down my bow, for me that was a first. Any other demon I'll show no mercy to, your the one I'd trust at my back if it came down to it Inuyasha would just act childish and throw a fit."

Sesshomaru heard the truth in her voice and the coldness in her voice once she mentioned his younger brother so he asked. "You trust me yet aviod my little brother who clings to you?" Kagome sighed and said coldly. "To him I am just Kikyos possible reincarnation when I know I am not her reincarnation it is only hurting me more and more each day Kaede encourages this deception herself. I have been used by humans once looks like they intend to use me again." Sesshomaru got curious at her reference to humans as if she herself was not one but kept it to himself. There had been bitterness and sadness in her voice but he would soon find this all out when she was ready he trusted she would tell him everything when she could.

-end of flashback-


	3. Just what is Kagome? Who is SITARA!

-The Flashback of first time Sesshomaru used the well to go to Kagome's time last flashback a few months before the story takes place-

Kagome had gotten angry at Inuyasha and his accusations one day and yelled out loud with anger, hurt and unshed tears in her voice. "Inuyasha I am headed home it will be a cold day in hell before I return to this place, I need time to think and time to cool off if you follow me Inuyasha I will purify your ass and I am not joking until your attitude changes you will not be allowed to use the well, if I catch you at my house you will wish you had never met me at all. I want to go home Sango can you fly me to the boneater's well?"

Sango said softly. "Of course Kagome but are you alright? You seem more upset than usual, I ought to slay Inuyasha myself you know just for saying what he did. I will make him regret doing that while you are away." Sango smiled as they flew back to the boneater's well, Kagome waved at Sango as she said. "I'll miss you Sango, I do not know how long I will be gone though so if you see Sesshomaru tell him I went home." Sango nodded and said she would then Kagome jumped in the well. Soon after Sesshomaru had followed Kagome and Sango to the well but was in the trees. Kagome had to have sensed him that was why she said that he had saw her jump into the well and not emerge.

Then he noticed Inuyasha looking back and forth, Inuyasha ran to the well and jumped in then yelled a few minutes later. "Damn it Kagome was serious! I can not use the well now it is stopping me from going to Kagome's house. What a scary woman she is to control the power of the well itself. Well luckily Sesshomaru has not figured out what this well does he would never believe it. I did not want to at first until that first time when I ended up at Kagome's house when I jumped in the well after her. Well Kagome will pay for this I may have pushed her too far when when I insulted Sesshomaru and then laughed at the way she described that Azrael guy. He can't be real can he, god I hope not if so he will kill me for what he heard I even said she loved Azrael I swear I saw a flash of pure hatred for me in her eyes for that.

She even said she would purify me if I pissed her off." Inuyasha walked away after saying that quickly leaving the area. Sesshomaru floated down out of the tree elegantly, walking over to the well then leaped into the well a light surrounded him then faded he was in the well once more. Sesshomaru jumped out of the well noticing the air was different now it smelled of many things. He saw he was in a building so he walked through the open door and noticed a house it was night time here it would appear. He followed Kagome's smell and found her wrapped in a white cloth that barely covered her at all.

Kagome looked up quickly her hands tightening on her towel around her face was bright red as she said. "How did you get through the well and I need to change we will talk in a second Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow slightly and said. "I will wait, I just followed your scent I would never act like Miroku I promise if that is what worries you." Kagome nodded and walked into her room closing her door as she started to get dressed, after she had finished she had chosen a light blue shirt, and a long light blue skirt since it seemed more suitable.

Kagome opened up her door and grabbed Sesshomaru's hand pulling him into her room and shutting the door. Sesshomaru looked around the small area and said. "You sleep here? I can tell this place is a source of comfort to you." Sesshomaru had spoken a bit loudly causing Sota to wake up and open her door as he said. "Sis I can not sleep and who is that beside you, I know its not Inuyasha he is slightly smiliar to him but this man has no ears and he seems completely different."

Sota had walked into Kagome's room and right up to Sesshomaru a sleepy expression on his face as he looked up at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked down at the small boy then over at Kagome when he heard her say. "Alright let's get you some warm milk and a snack can you come along Sesshomaru we will talk after I send him back to bed." Sesshomaru followed Kagome watching as she got the boy a snack and a glass of warm milk.

Sota took the milk and snack running back upstairs to his room to go back to sleep then he asked. "That child is your little brother isn't he and Inuyasha has met the boy before yet he was unable to come here but I was. And why are you still so upset I could tell even though you hid it well from the child."

Kagome sighed and sat down Sesshomaru sat next to her as she said. "Inuyasha went too far this time, I foolishly tried to prove I was not Kikyo's reincarnation to Inuyasha I told him something I remembered. I had remembered a name and a incantation the name of the one I remembered was Azrael his hair is golden and his eyes are violet. I used the incantation as soon as I recalled it and Azrael appeared before me and Sango. Sango just stared and I had tears in my eyes he is my guardian he watches over me my own angel of death I ran and hugged him. I shocked Sango by calling out to him when I was in danger and Inuyasha and Miroku were no where to be found. Azrael appeared and saved us instantly then bowed to me then vanished. Inuyasha accused me of loving Azrael and not Inuyasha himself.

Azrael's job is to protect me not to be my loved one although his existence is irreplaceable to me. Azrael handed me my own swords the other day Sango and I hid them though they have enourmous powers the first time I drew them out of their sheaths I was familiar with them I remembered almost everything now thanks to you and Azrael. Azrael is a demon, a powerful one he hates Inuyasha he once told me but he said he trusts you." Sesshomaru spoke quietly. "Your Azrael trusts me that is surprising, I think he is right to hate Inuyasha. Inuyasha did something did he not that would explain Azrael's hatred of my little half brother."

Kagome just nodded and said. "Yes he did Sesshomaru and Azrael saw it all and today only put fuel on the fire of hatred. I do not feel love for Inuyasha any longer its mostly hatred and anger but I have supressed that completely. I just about summoned Azrael infront of Inuyasha and let Azrael kill him. I absolutely can not allow Inuyasha to continue like this Azrael was seething with anger over this and he still is. I am sorry if I worried you thank you for coming here I feel better now with you here I feel at peace without that anger I felt from earlier. You are safe here Sesshomaru no one will try to harm you here."

Kagome had fallen asleep against Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru felt that her hair was still slightly wet as he picked her up and laid her on her bed then noticed she had a hold of his sleeve as she opened her eyes they were violet Kagome said sleepily. "Please stay here with me I will sleep better if you do and not be unable to sleep like usual I only sleep best when you are nearby. It is strange to me my eyes will never change back to their old color now I can tell this proves what Azrael told me. I know my powers are stronger now I can feel it I feel at peace and I am slowly changing into what I was supposed to be long ago." Sesshomaru wondered what she meant by what she was supposed to be then he laid down next to her he saw her eyes close as she snuggled against him.

The next morning Sesshomaru opened his eyes to see Kagome looking at him her face was slightly red as she said. "Now I remember I asked you to stay thank you for staying. I can never go back to my old life now that is a fact I am thinking of returning with you through the well but I will stay with you not Inuyasha. It is the only way to keep me from purifying him, but first I need to go to school or I am in trouble for skipping too much school." Kagome had looked at the clock and dressed herself in the bathroom, brushing her teeth and hair looking in the mirror noticing the subtle differences in her face she looked stunning now and her eyes were violet permently she noticed her hair had slightly grown longer.

Even her height and body had changed she looked more elegant and beautiful. Kagome walked back into her room and held her hand out to Sesshomaru smiling slightly as she said. "I really do not want to go to school it is not fun there and there is nothing that interests me there." Sesshomaru looked at Kagome as he took her hand she seemed taller and more elegant her features had changed as well Sesshomaru spoke. "Would you like me to walk you to where you are going?" Kagome replied with a smile. "Yes I would enjoy that better than walking alone."

As they were walking out the door Kagome's mom noticed Sesshomaru and said. "Thank you for doing this and please be there for her when she needs it she tends to take everything on by herself. Please keep her safe you look like you are trustworthy unlike Inuyasha who just creeps me out." Sesshomaru just nodded to her mom and walked Kagome down the street to her school. Then a young man appeared and whistled at Kagome causing her to turn around and glare coldly at the man as she said. "You are not worth my time or effort." Kagome then smiled at Sesshomaru and they continued walking. They were at the school and Kagome's three friends came up to her smiling then they noticed Sesshomaru.

Their gazes went to Kagome's hand that Sesshomaru still held in in his own one of Kagome's friends came forward and said. "You are special to Kagome it would appear this is the first time I have seen her this happy you know. She never gets close to men and yet she trusts you quite a bit it would appear she lets her guard down around you." Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome who smiled slightly at him as she waved at him when she went in the building. A few hours later she had finished school and a guy came up to her outside near the school gate.

Sesshomaru had just arrivwed when he saw the young human male approach Kagome. He felt irritated at the man for it which shocked him slightly. He knew he wanted this woman but did she love him? He could see she liked him and she even blushed near him Kagome spoke to the young man softly. "Leave me alone I do not like you or love you I love another man he is probably waiting for me at the gate now my love for him will never fade, I love that man for who he is." Then Sesshomaru walked up behind Kagome and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her back against him as he said. "Leave her be she does not like you."

The young man backed up and ran away. Kagome then heard the chatter from the people around her they were wondering who Sesshomaru was to her. Sesshomaru had a evil smile on his face as he whispered in her ear. "So are you going to tell me who it is you love Kagome? It is me isn't it, am I the one you love?" In answer Kagome hid her face on his shoulder which was bright red as she said. "I will tell you properly one day, but I must correct everything that has been tampered with first." Kagome hugged Sesshomaru drawing shocked gasps from everyone around her she looked up at Sesshomaru. Then he saw a rather evil smile on her face he noticed everyone was looking at them. Sesshomaru whispered in Kagome's ear softly as he smiled. "You have a very mischevious personality don't you, as it would seem you love shocking those around you. I will wait for your answer this was done for me wasn't it? You wanted to show me how you felt now I know you do have feelings for me. but I'll wait until you do what you need to do." Kagome put her hand in Sesshomaru's again smiling softly. They went back through the well together and a man with violet eyes and white hair awaited them. Sesshomaru watched as Kagome ran to the stranger and hugged him.

The stranger then looked up and his violet eyes and features were that of a inu he said softly to Kagome. "Do you remember me little one? Do you remember your real name and what you are? If you remember you can break that curse on you little one." Kagome looked up at the man and said. "You are Leo my older brother Leo but if you are here Apollo is too where is Apollo I miss my other brother as well." Kagome backed up and walked back to Sesshomaru as she said to him. "My name is not one the humans gave me, but one that means star my name is Sitara. I remember everything do not harm this man Leo he is precious to me I must fix the damage to the timeline now they have pressured me to marry Inuyasha the humans have. I'll accept it but I will never let him touch me Leo and Apollo you guys stay near me and hide in human form until I figure out where the curse began I'll find what I need to fix this is Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru these men are my older brothers Leo and Apollo. I am not human or I was not supposed to be one."

A light flashed around Kagome and another demon with violet eyes appeared as he said. "It has begun, the curse is halfway broken she must find what she must fix on her own Sesshomaru. She did this for you it would appear we entrust our little sister to you. She recognized you she chose you, our sister did well I am Apollo you will find out everything soon enough little brother." The two brothers vanished and the light around Kagome vanished to reveal her true form. Sesshomaru caught her in his arms to keep her from falling then she opened her violet eyes and looked up at Sesshomaru as he said. "You have secrets it would appear Kagome but I will wait to learn them all. So those were your brothers they were intense but they accepted me as family, they called me little brother even. You chose me you fought to remember everything for me even." Kagome touched his cheek and said softly. "It means I decided you are worth everything I must do in order to fix that which was messed up. I want you to be the one at my side and no one else."

Sesshomaru just hugged Kagome close to him she hid her demon form and looked human once more her hair changing from white to black Sesshomaru said. "You will never have to do that with me hide yourself away from the world." Kagome was set on her feet by Sesshomaru then Sango came out of the woods smiling. "Hey Kagome welcome back I'll not tell Inuyasha you are here as he still has not learned his lesson. And thank you Sesshomaru for bringing Kagome back to us I really missed her. I'll pretend I did not see you in his arms though Kagome he must be your choice. I do not blame you at all. I will see you later then Kagome you know where to find me if you need me."

Later on that day a strange demon came along as Kagome and Sesshomaru were walking the demon said. "Give me the Shikon Jewel I know you still have it. It did not disappear I can still feel its energy surrounding you little priestess." The demon started to attack Kagome but Sesshomaru stopped the demon and said to Kagome. "Go now Kagome run please." Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru as she said. "No way will I leave you there is more than one demon at work here I need my sword or my bow, come to me Michea." A sword flew into Kagome's hand but she strapped it to her side and pulled out her bow saying dangerously soft as she shot a sacred arrow at a demon approaching Sesshomaru from behind. "Big mistake you demons I am not forgiving not now not ever."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as he killed the demon in front of him he saw Kagome take the sword and unsheathe it completely as Sesshomaru said. "They annoyed you did they?" Kagome lifted the sword up to the moonlight as it started to glow she turned around and swung it in the direction of the other demons killing them in one swing as she said softly. "You demons will never get the jewel not while I can help it. And Sesshomaru of course they annoy me thinking they could beat us with no problem. The jewel must be kept safe at all costs." Sesshomaru saw Kagome's sword glowing with the moonlight then Kagome sheathed her sword then using a sacred arrow that flew passed his head and pinned a demon to the tree Kagome said. "You must never be harmed for the sake of this world." Sesshomaru thought her words were very odd as well as also were very cryptic.

Miroku stepped out of the shadows as he saw Kagome defending Sesshomaru and helping him fight demons and said. "Kagome why are you helping him?" Kagome looked directly at Miroku and said. "You should not come near me right now I do not trust myself not to kill you with a sacred arrow. You are a lecher Miroku and you know it. I am safer with Sesshomaru than I am with you Sesshomaru does not harass me by grabbing my butt or be a pepping tom while I am washing off." Kagome hid behind Sesshomaru for good measure and Sesshomaru smiled slightly noticing she relied on him to save her from the monk yet again. Miroku backed up as he saw Kagome pull her sword out and point at him as she said. "I was never here Miroku its safer for Inuyasha's health this way and your own."

Sesshomaru spoke up and said. "I will keep her safe that is a promise I will forever keep." From behind Miroku Shippo popped out and ran to Kagome crying. "I am staying with Kagome Inuyasha is too mean to me. Kagome kept me safe from him but now he hits me all the time ask Miroku I asked him to find you since I smelled your scent." Sesshomaru looked at Shippo then patted the young fox kit's head and said. "Alright Shippo you can stay with us do not worry I am nothing like that idiot half demon Inuyasha. I am kind to children whereas he is not it would appear. I could kick his ass for you if you wish me to do so." Shippo looked up cautiously at Sesshomaru then smiled. "Kagome was right you are extremely nice, Miroku you had better leave or I'll tell Kagome you were watching her bathe and being a lecherous peeping tom once again."

Kagome glared at Miroku and shot a sacred arrow narrowly missing his head as she said. "Stupid monk you had better run now while you have the chance. I may just let Sesshomaru kill you instead of me doing it." Miroku ran and Kagome breathed a sigh of relief Sesshomaru smiled coldly as he said. "That monk certainly thinks he can get away with such behaviour does he thank you Shippo for telling me this, I will make certain to teach the monk how to act accordingly." Shippo looked up at Sesshomaru and his eyes widened at the cold smile and coldness in his voice but he did not feel one bit of sympathy for Miroku. "Stupid monk serves you right." Shippo said under his breathe feeling at ease with Sesshomaru now.


	4. Encountering an Angel of Death (end)

-First meeting of Sesshomaru and Sitara (Kagome) after the timeline is fixed-

Sesshomaru glared at his father Inu no Taisho and said coldly. "I do not need a useless inu demoness I prefer only one person as my future mate and you know this." Sitara came into the room then and glared at Sesshomaru and snorted softly and said. "I do not approve of you either Sesshomaru, I told Taisho to let me go back home with my brother Leo, but he insisted upon this you will never find me. I will walk away myself I'll not be hurt by another man today! I would sooner purify them beforehand with my arrows or my swords such arrogant attitudes you all have!" Sitara took off running out the door and Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly at her voice was Kagome's Inu no Taisho spoke up then. "Ouch Sesshomaru she came all this way to see you yet she seemed upset, now no one will be able to find that woman she shuns all male demons. She really has changed so not even you can change her view, go find her if you can." Sesshomaru nodded highly curious why this woman had Kagome's voice as he was walking he saw a human woman swimming in a pool of water she had hair that was dark as night his eyes widened as he saw her slowly turn around to reveal it was Kagome. He ran forward and she held up her bow glaring at him. Sesshomaru said softly. "Kagome is that you?" Sitara's eyes glared even more as she quickly covered herself realizing she was naked infront of him. "I was called that in my former life yes but stay away from me I am now called Sitara remember that."

Sitara gathered her clothes and put them on and ran to the well as fast as she could she jumped in as Sesshomaru jumped in after her not wanting to loose her a second time. Sitara climbed out of the well and walked to her school for the day, as she walked out Sesshomaru noticed there was something off about Sitara, she seemed upset and afraid then he heard a boy ask. "Hey Sitara is it true you have a fiance already? I do not believe that you do you are just lying because you hate men in general every guy here knows that you give no one a chance to prove otherwise either." Sitara spoke softly. "If I have a fiance don't you think it would piss him off to see you bugging me day in and day out? Even asking me out and flirting knowing I do not approve of any man, do me a favor and walk away now who knows what my elder brothers will do if they see you. They really hate you if you will recall and they always escort me to and from school, they are truly the only men I will not shoot with a arrow or pin to a wall with a sword except him that is." Sesshomaru saw the young man shudder. "Those two scary ass brothers of yours, they want me dead already and you know it. They are so protective of you its surprising you let them near you."

Sesshomaru then made himself look like a human leaving his eyes and hair the same colors as he walked infront of Sitara the young man said then he looked closer and paled. "Who the hell are you, no wait I know who you are now sorry Sitara for thinking horribly of you and accusing you of all that. This man is your fiance right you once gave his description to your friends who in turn told me, he is indeed scary as hell see you tomorrow maybe." The young man practically ran and Sitara looked up at him her violet eyes flashing with anger at him as she said softly. "I am tired of being used by men first I was pushed off a cliff I was saved by my aide then I ran from you to keep you from seeing my tears." Sitara backed away from him and into a shadowy area, Sesshomaru followed her and pulled her into his arms and said. "You are no longer human but a inu demoness, I remember that you were meant to be a inu demoness not a human. You changed so much Sitara from your name to your looks and form, do you want me to prove I love you Sitara? I will now do so." Sesshomaru then kissed Sitara softly for the first time, he felt her arms go around his neck and he smiled down at her after ending the kiss watching her blush slightly as she said softly. "You chased me here knowing I could purify you, you even kissed me what am I to believe Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru hugged her close and whispered in her ear. "Believe this that you are never going to get away now that I have found you again now that you are mine Sitara believe that." Sitara looked up at him and finally smiled. "Well that's a relief because I love you Sesshomaru I loved you since before when I traveled with another, I stayed with you in that small abandoned house, I was never supposed to be born human Sesshomaru I will explain everything one day but not now." Sitara's friends appeared and saw Sitara in Sesshomaru's arms and said. "Sitara now is that party you wanted to go to but you never go because you say your fiance would not like the idea of you going without him. Wait that man is your fiance right? No wonder he caught you Sitara he is very handsome and elegant looking! Very fitting for a Higarashi. Wait you both can go then Sitara can bring Sesshomaru we even complied the song list that is your favorites. Those songs fit him now that we see him in person any woman would love him but you protect him as well."

Later that night at the party Sesshomaru heard a song Sitara called 'whispers in the dark' It reminded him of when she still traveled with Inuyasha it described how he felt then. He saw Sitara dancing under the moonlight to the song and he pulled her close to him and she smiled up at him he said softly. "These songs reminded you of me right they are pretty adapt my Sitara." A guy got too close to Sitara and was pushed away by her as she said. "You are not worth my time I wish to enjoy this do not ruin it for me or expect there to be hell to pay at school in our clubs understood!" The young man nodded and said. "Yes I understand sorry I do not want to end up pinned to a wall by a sword. Like the highschooler who harassed you and Celestia!" Sesshomaru's eyebrows rose at that and he said. "Well said, my Sitara can be quite surprising when need be I am her fiance Sesshomaru nice to meet everyone."

The young man smiled and said. "I am Hojo nice to meet you, Sitara Higrashi tried out for the Kendo club and we had professionals teaching us that day but they singled her out and handed her a sword saying. "This woman is hiding something. They stupidly challenged her and ended up on the floor in the blink of an eye and in the nationals she became the best in the world. No one challenges her anymore though I would say you are on par with her could you spar with her tomorrow she would enjoy it I am sure." Sitara folded her arms over her chest and said. "Hojo is asking you to become a co-leader for the team to fight beside me." Sesshomaru smirked and said. "Interesting and I will do so for Sitara's sake not yours Hojo. I would enjoy seeing my fiance smile more. I shall enroll here at her school."

Sitara hugged him tightly. Sesshomaru smiled as Sitara fell asleep on his chest while they were talking he slept as well. The next day Sitara tossed Sesshomaru a sword he grabbed it and as they sparred he widened his eyes, his Sitara had secrets it appeared, to the onlookers it looked like they were dancing instead of sparring then the whole club asked for lessons, they had accepted Sesshomaru as her equal and a co-leader of their club. Then a violet eyed man with long golden hair picked up a sword and said. "Sesshomaru to see if you are worthy of Sitara I, Azrael shall challenge you to a match. My lady Sitara please excuse my behavior but this has to be done in order for me to be able to respect this lord as my master as well."

Sitara nodded backed up then said. "Azrael watch out you are going up against a scary opponent he is my choice." Azrael bowed low to Sesshomaru and said. "Forgive me in advanced Lord Sesshomaru, I can not go all out here so this will have to do." Sesshomaru nodded once noticed the man was a Inu Demon himself. He fought the Inu known as Azrael who was testing him. Sesshomaru went all out with his swordsmanship beating Azrael knocking the blade out of his hands Sitara spoke up then. "Club is over everyone return to your class you have seen three highranking swordmen fight now go think on what techniques you saw!" The students nodded and walked out the door Sesshomaru pulled Sitara next to him and Azrael followed behind them once they reached the Shrine Sesshomaru asked softly. "Azrael was it, I would like to know why you appeared before me, challenging me?" It was Sitara who answered his question. "Azrael is my aide but he is a ancient Inu Demon he has a ancient blood pact with me, he said he would test the man I chose before serving under him as well as me. I remembered him as Kagome and as both Sitara and Kagome I summoned him to my side. Azrael is a very picky Inu about who he serves.

When I was born he chose me to serve and he formed an ancient blood pact with me when I was a infant. Azrael will serve you now as well, we can summon him when he is needed first I need to change his hair from golden to white so no one knows he is different in the fuedal era and because he causes too much of a stir if I do not do so too many women after him." Sitara touched Azrael's hair and changed it to white Azrael said softly. "My queen you did not have to do that, you are still the same no matter what the time or era it is and Sesshomaru I now serve you as well. I see why Sitara has choosen you for the one to stand by her side you are the only one who can make her this happy. I am Azrael summon me if there should be a need my king." Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he looked at Azrael who had called him a king for some reason or another he figured he would find out later. He had a feeling they would meet in the near future. Azrael vanished and Sitara said softly. "See Sesshomaru you will know everything in due time I promise." Sesshomaru smiled and pulled her close as they jumped into the well with his future mate.

-end of flashback-


	5. The Game That Altered Fate Itself

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were setting around the camp fire Miroku thought for a moment then came up with a idea that he thought was devious and right down his alley so he asked Kagome flat out. "Lady Kagome do you like men or women because from what I have seen and heard you turn down all men including those in your own time along with Inuyasha who lost you long ago?" Kagome's face got red from anger or embaressment Sesshomaru did not know and then Kagome answered. "You shall never know you perverted monk."

Next Sango's turn, Sango spoke with steel under her sweetly toned question causing Inuyasha to wince. "Inuyasha do you love Kagome or are you just stringing her along and be honest with me here." Inuyasha took a deep breath and said. "Who would love a woman like Kagome she is so cold and she never lets you get near her. You can not even kiss her without her getting angry with you." Sesshomaru growled at Inuyasha's careless words then Inuyasha smirked evilly as he said. "Sesshomaru are you gay is that why you have remained single for so long without a mate."

Sesshomaru growled again. "Pay close attention for this Sesshomaru shall offer you proof on three questions." Sesshomaru got up and pulled Kagome against him her eyes were wide with shock as he kissed her hard. She stood very still for a moment then wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back parting her lips for him. Sesshomaru kissed her until she fell asleep then picked her up with his tail carefully and said to Inuyasha and Miroku. "Is that the proof you require little brother it seems the priestess likes me better then you or the others who like her." Shippo who had been sleeping until then woke up and curled up on Sesshomaru's shoulder whispering softly. "Help my mama she is upset and hurting."

Sesshomaru patted the kit's head and he whispered back. "You and your mother are safe now little kit you did a good job keeping her safe. I will keep you two safe now." Kagome stirred and snuggled more into his mokomoko which was holding her off the ground Sesshomaru took her yellow pack and bowed to Sango and Miroku as he said. "I will be taking Kagome with me along with Shippo and her pack I hope you two do not mind. I can not stand to see her sad all the time over my stupid idiotic little half brother and his dead clay pot mate." Sango smiled then said softly surprising everyone around her. "Kagome had told me it may come down to her leaving with you. I see her suffering in silence night after night. I feel helpess because I can not do anything to stop the cause other than slay him and the clay pot as you put it which is tempting we only stay here for Kagome not Inuyasha. I want to go with you and Kagome. So does Miroku please Lord Sesshomaru may we follow our alpha? Inuyasha was no alpha Kagome formed the pack and kept us all together therefore our alpha is Kagome."

Sesshomaru smirked infront of everyone and chuckled, Sango blushed at the sight Miroku's eyes widened and Inuyasha hid behind a tree clearly terrified by the smirk of his older brother. Sesshomaru said softly."You and the monk may come, you may also join my pack if you like. I can see why Kagome chose you two and Sango you are like a sister to Kagome so of course you may come." Sango ran and hugged Sesshomaru without thinking then she backed away saying. "Kagome was right you are kind at heart, you are more than worthy of her unlike Inuyasha, Koga and the Hojo boy. She accepted you as her equal long ago she told me she even defended you against Inuyasha while he was insulting you saying you were a better man than him and a better alpha." Miroku nodded and said. "That Lady Kagome did she made it a point to insult Inuyasha's choice Kikyou I never recognized Inuyasha as my alpha myself he was way too unstable and stupid. I recognize you though so now my abilities as a monk and my knowledge are yours to command as with Sango's demon slayer skills. You saved our alpha we will follow you without question she said you were not as you appeared now I agree with Kagome and Sango."

Sango and Miroku and Kilala walked away with Sesshomaru without anymore questions. Once at Sesshomaru's camp Kagome woke up and touched the stump of his left arm and closed her eyes. A blue light engulfed them both and Sesshomaru looked down at what Kagome was doing only to be shocked that she had healed his arm completely it had regrown and she had fallen back aleep against him. Shippo was curled up in his mokomoko snuggled up with his mother sleeping peacefully. Sesshomaru held up his newly reformed left arm as Miroku came back into the camp with firewood he dropped it as he saw Sesshomaru with both arms once more he said softly. "Lady Kagome's gifts are well beyond any of the previous priestresses we have known of she holds enough power in her hand to purify Naraku at any given time. Lady Kagome has practiced hard so she can kill whoever harms those she loves like you apparently she cares about you that left arm proves it. Lady Kagome also trusts you she never slept in our camp with us before she was always off practicing at night. She looks so peaceful its hard to believe she would do anything to hurt anyone, she needed you to sleep it seems strange though." Sesshomaru looked at the priestess sleeping against him he would talk with her when she woke up. Kagome stirred and snuggled into the warmth more. Then she felt that she was in someone's arms laying on a too perfect chest she blushed and stretched. Sesshomaru smirked at Kagome then said softly. "Good morning Kagome did you sleep well?"

Kagome's gaze flew up to his as Sesshomaru leaned down to kiss her. Kagome leaned into him and his kiss smiling against his lips. Then she felt Shippo stir and pulled away blushing again. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and thought. I will have her for my mate soon enough she deserves happiness her and the kit as well as the rest of the pack. The kit needed a father as well that monk is not a good infulence. Kagome looked at him and nodded. "Yes I slept better than I have since I first came here all those years ago I never seem to age though I know. Shippo pointed that out I honestly do not feel human at times. I never show interest in any men even from my village but you caught my interest easily I refuse to hurt you which pissed off Inuyasha. I have even told him off several times for cutting off your arm that day I am glad I could heal it. Why is it only you Sesshomaru only you are the one I would even think of as my partner. Shippo even taunted Inuyasha saying. 'I bet Sesshomaru would be a good father to me you are not even worth my mother's time you hurt her again.' That boy is such a little helper though, I was waiting for you to react to Inuyasha's stupid question and you did I did not mind one bit I even helped you back then." Sesshomaru chuckled at the memory and said softly. "It would appear you have found yourself a mate that is how inu demons say it. You chose me to be your mate or your loved one, I must say though I quite enjoyed proving that hanyou wrong like that. You are not a cold woman you are quite warm and loving from what I see and quite cuddly as well."

Sesshomaru got up and carried Shippo over to Ah-Un putting him on Kagome's lap as he had gotten on as well. Miroku and Sango did the same and soon they were at the Western Palace. Sango's breathe caught in her throat as she said. "I think Lord Sesshomaru gets major points again for this as well as helping us all. He is our new alpha. Lord Sesshomaru is this our new home?" Sesshomaru chuckled at the female demon slayer and said. "Why yes it is Sango and Miroku, Sango you can be my second in command you will be loyal to Kagome and I completely. Miroku no lecherous ways here the maids are trained to deal with such things. And little Shippo welcome to your new home you can play with Rin and even torment Jaken. Miroku, Sango and Kagome if Jaken angers you do whatever you wish to him." Shippo jumped up on Sesshomaru's shoulder and asked. "Are you going to be my papa it is true you seem like you would be nice to mama and me." Kagome stilled against Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru replied shocking Miroku and Sango. "I will be your dad if you like Shippo, you need a good father figure don't you and that lecherous monk is not a good influence on you."

Shippo snuggled into Sesshomaru's mokomoko causing Kagome to hug him again, Sesshomaru hugged her back smiling as they landed. Rin came running out of the palace and stopped in her tracks as she said. "Kagome, Sango did you come to stay with Rin?" Shippo jumped down and tackled Rin as Rin squealed Jaken muttered. "I see we have a lecherous monk now that will help us out alot." Miroku took his staff and proceeded to turn Jaken into a target for his staff to hit then he made Jaken go flying and hit the castle wall with a splat. Shippo saw and grinned at Rin who both looked like they were plotting something against Miroku who felt a chill go down his spine as he watched the two kids play he said. "I think I just became public enemy number one to those kids Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at his uneasyness and said. "You are used to Shippo are you not well Rin is a human child who is very sweet and brave. But I think Shippo is the true mastermind behind their plot this tme around I want to see how the kit thinks myself."

Just then Shippo saw his papa and came up to Sesshomaru asking when Kagome and Sango were especially close by. "Papa can you please tell us what is a Okiya I heard Miroku talking about it the other day and chucking as he was bragging when mama was off bathing, I happened to hear that he was said he would sometimes sneak off to one when aunt Sango was otherwise occupied and not looking then used Hatchi as a replacement so she would not get suspicious. Inuyasha said that he would try to sell mama there, Miroku had then hit him upon his hard head and insisted that mama was not that type of woman or that kind of person that mama would never would be that type either what does that mean papa did I help any?" Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red at what he heard and Sango readied her boomerang, Kagome then had grabbed Sesshomaru, Shippo and Rin pulling them away from Miroku as quickly as possible as Kagome then said. "Miroku is in trouble now good job Shippo for finding that out you did Sango a big favor, and as for that word you asked about a Okiya is a place where they sell women meaning Inuyasha wanted to get rid of me for good."

Kagome frowned as she had hid her face on Sesshomaru's shoulder trembling slightly against him feeling safe. He growled softly then hugged her back noticing she needed comfort and holding. Kagome then nudged Shippo to go play with Rin as she said. "Shippo now go play as much as you want even Miroku is fair game rat him out to Sango with Rin while I talk to your papa for a while about the Shikon Jewel." Shippo then nodded, grabbing Rin's hand he quickly smiled then ran straight into the courtyard. Kagome and Sesshomaru went up to his private rooms, Kagome blushed as he shut the door behind them then locked it. He pulled Kagome into his arms and kissed her again she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled off her shirt and clothes showing him how to get them off wiithout cutting them off like she suspected he wanted to do. Sesshomaru playfully nipped at Kagome's neck causing her to shiver as he did that. As he bit down into her neck to claim her with his mark she held onto him tighter. Five hours later at dinnertime as Sesshomaru was happy with himself that he managed to gain a mate and someone to love in one swoop. He looked down at the still sleeping Kagome after he went back into his room. As it now appeared she was changing into a inu demoness her hair had faded to white and had grown longer she had two light blue stripes upon each side of her face.

Her ears were pointed now but her priestess powers had not diminished as it would seem they instead had strengthened and sped up the process the demonic powers helped as well. Kagome's eyes slowly opened when she felt Sesshomaru nuzzling her she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck smiling up at him. Her blue eyes had changed to gold to match his, he leaned down lightly kissing her and she kissed him back then she sat up fast and ran out the door a worried look on her face. "Shippo I know your out here I am okay come here." Kagome got down on her knees as Shippo ran for her sniffling, she hugged him tightly humming soothingly and Shippo passed out clutching onto Kagome as if he feared she would vanish as he slept. Sesshomaru smiled as he saw the scene between his mate and the pup. Kagome sniffed Shippo then growled as she tore a bit of her shirt then she dug into her pack and brought out the blanket with two Inus and their pups she had ordered for him off the internet. She put Shippo on the bed then spread the blanket over him watching him snuggle into it. Sesshomaru studied the picture it was very detailed one of the inus looked like him the female one looked like Kagome with that loving look as she looked at the pup which looked like Shippo.

Kagome then said softly in a voice as cold as ice. "Inuyasha poisoned Shippo I need to render the poison ineffective it only works on fox demons although I know Shippo would want this with all his heart, My love would you accept Shippo as your son after what I am about to do which is change his demonic type I can feel this power rising within me it wishes to save my child." Sesshomaru looked down at Shippo then said quietly. "I would accept him Kagome no matter what he looks like or his demon type or human type." Kagome nodded and pulled Sesshomaru's hand with her own. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he felt the priestess and demonic energy working to change Shippo to save his life. The powers recognized him as her mate and went to work faster changing Shippo completely within less than three hours. Shippo yawned and woke up and saw his mama and papa holding hands then he felt a soft material over his body he reached down to feel it and said. "Mama is this the blanket I asked for long ago? You had them personalize this because here is my name, your name and you put papa's name down as well mama?" Sesshomaru looked up in the corner and read the words 'Sesshomaru, Kagome and Shippo and Rin loving family'. Sesshomaru smirked some and said softly. "My love it would appear you have some secrets you knew this would happen it would seem you had the blanket made specially by a maker."

Sesshomaru noticed the little girl curled up against the Inu family asleep he smiled. Shippo got up noticed his hair was white and he was wearing silks then said. "Mama you used your gift didn't you to stop that posion that Inuyasha gave me. I feel at peace but I do not have my tail anymore though. I am not human though but what am I wait a second." Shippo saw Sesshomaru chuckling and decided to pounce on his father without mercy only to be caught in mid air by a chuckling Sesshomaru who simply said. "You do resemble your mother but your stripes and their color are mine and you seem to have spiritual power and demonic power both. A pup your age can kick Inuyasha's ass even with no problem you need trained in your powers too, your magic tricks just got major upgrades pup welcome to the family." Sesshomaru watched Shippo's face look surprised then he sniffed Sesshomaru and his eyes widened after he in turn sniffed himself and he giggled. "Inuyasha will hate this even more that me and mama always seem to smell like you papa. He hates your smell bady its funny papa." Somewhere Inuyasha sneezed and mutters. "Someone somewhere is talking about me."

Inuyasha was visiting the western lands when he saw his older half brother holding two little toddlers one little boy and on his other arm a little girl. Kagome was holding two more toddlers another boy and girl. Inuyasha growled under his breath at his older half brother's happiness when a inu pup yanked on his hand pulling him to Sesshomaru and Kagome the pup said. "Inuyasha you idiot how can you not recognize me its Shippo!" Inuyasha hit Shippo's head and Shippo sniffled which caused Sesshomaru's eyes to narrow as he said. "Your nieces and nephews are asleep if you wake them up I will kill you in your sleep you hanyou. And leave my son Shippo alone can you not smell he is of our bloodline." Inuyasha sniffed then covered his nose looking down at Shippo and said. "Yea you know you smell like that bastard Sesshomaru, Kagome did this didn't she. Kikyou poisoned Shippo not me smell clay and dirt when it happened she had gotten killed by Naraku quickly way too quickly. Naraku told her she made a huge mistake by messing with Sesshomaru's pups she just laughed and he killed her. Naraku is terrified of Kagome now you know he even is defending Kagome like his life depended on it probably because Kagome's gifts she may have recieved." Kagome growled softly and touched his forehead saying. "Live as a full blooded demon until you find the one who was meant for you, learn your lesson Inuyasha because you will see terrible things in the centuries to come. If your destined mate comes to me I shall help her but you must earn what you recieve from here on out."

The four pups names were. Aureilla, Celena, Tracus, and Zerachiel. Sesshomaru and Kagome, the Western lands vanished from the maps but they still exist outside of space and time with all the other demons. They still live happily as the world turns and time passes Inuyasha having learned what love was stayed with them along with his mate. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha still fight on a daily basis but Sesshomaru's kids gang up on Inuyasha for being mean to their dad so Inuyasha still never wins. The monk and the slayer were turned into immortals. And to think all this began with a stupid game of 'Will you now please answer my question truthfully' but it decided the fate of the whole fuedal era and demonkind.


	6. Fun Facts 101 about the oneshot

Fun Facts 101

An okiya (置屋) is the lodging house in which a maiko or geisha lives during the length of her nenki (contract or career as a geisha). A young woman's first step toward becoming a geisha is to be accepted into an okiya (boarding house), a geisha house owned by the woman who will pay for her training.

The game they played was a mix between truth or dare and 100 questions and spin the bottle minus the bottle. Miroku thought himself very clever. They must answer one question truthfully from the one asking. The game rules are simple they take turns asking questions from secrets to preferences. There is no bottle involved the players can also do a dare if they feel up to it. As they can also show others what they mean as an example. Like what Sesshomaru kissing her in fron of everyone to answer Miroku's two questions to Kagome then the question from Inuyasha.

Maybe he just wanted to rub it in Inuyasha's face or torment Kagome we will never know will we?


	7. Continuation any opnions?

Okay all I can continue from the prologue of Sesshomaru's memories of Kagome if you like in a few weeks this will take a bit of editing because in word it should be over 40 pages and counting so you get a lot of chapters all in one small time frame. Basically Kagome was cursed as she awakens she calls forth powers that can shake the world. All because she does not want to lose those she loves most. Kagome has many secrets can you spot them all in the story I will edit so it is T or around there for everyone. Sesshomaru s a bit higher caliber. I have other stories I write ones I have thought up when my mind wanders but I am concentrating on this if anyone wants me to cotinue it please say so. It will give me a goal to work on so I have a challenge that is tougher then most. I hope you enjoy its twists and turns my only question for you is who is Kagome really. The continuation will be called The Fate of a Priestess Who Travels Through Time.


End file.
